A Second Chance
by AndromedaStorm09
Summary: Having been blood poisoned earlier, Murphy quickly takes care of his girlfriend Blair while unconcious. Waking up, Blair hopes that Murphy is alright after the encounter with Cunningham; rated M for lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**What's going on; for two years Blair has been with Murphy Pendleton, and before him had two years of an abusive relationship with a guy named Michael. Michael had always beaten Blair, and the only memory of physical abuse are the scars on her right shoulder. Since being with Murphy Blair has been happy with him, though sometimes she can't keep the memories of Michael away from her mind. Murphy had always been there for Blair, and in return she had always been there for him; even while he was in jail.**

**This is set after the train ride in Devil's Pit, Blair having joined Murphy in his hell after her car crashed not far from Silent Hill. This is the second day of their journey, for they took a rest as they took shelter from the rain a day before after getting out of the basement; this is only part of a whole story I had written.**

**I don't own Silent Hill, but I do own my OC. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Pendleton." From around a corner came Cunningham, her pointing her gun at me and Murphy. _

_"Hold on, you should be dead." I told her. _

_"You, stay where you are bitch. Don't even think about moving, or I'll end your fucking life." Explained Cunningham, her grabbing Murphy and practically slamming him against the wall and searching him. Soon Cunningham pulled out a badge with black tape around it, her staring at it. _

_"Is this some sick joke? Where the hell did you get this?" Asked Cunningham, her keeping Murphy pressed against the wall. _

_"I didn't-" Started Murphy, her then pointing the gun at his head and bringing him to his knees. _

_"No, stop!" I shouted desperately, me then getting in front of Murphy where the gun was pointed at my chest. Cunningham stepped back, her then starting to cry as she went to lower her gun and the badge in her hand. _

_"I can't...I can't do it..." Sobbed Cunningham, her back hitting the railing and sliding down to the floor. _

_"You two, get the hell out of here before I change my mind." Growled Cunningham, then suddenly my eyesight started to get blurry. _

_"Blair?" Asked Murphy, my body starting to sway before I blacked out. XXX- Murphy caught Blair in time before she fell on the floor, and touching her forehead she was burning up. _

_"If you care a lot for her, you better give her a shot before her blood poisoning gets worse." Cunningham told Murphy, him not saying anything as he put Blair over his left shoulder. _

_"Damn that injury on her back." Said Murphy as he left, and making it outside once again he had to find a doctor's office somewhere. After ten minutes of running from monsters, Murphy was finally able to find one. Coming inside he was safe for now, and it was only a matter of time before a storm started outside. Laying her down Murphy brought up her shirt, Blair's back wounds having turned green from not being treated. Looking through cabinets Murphy found a syringe and penicillin, and drawing it out inserted the needle into her back. Murphy then wrapped her up, and leaving her shirt off covered her up with a blanket. _

_"Come on babe, please wake up soon." Said Murphy quietly as he went to treat his shoulder wound. XXX-_


	3. Chapter 3

Opening my eyes I was in a room of some kind, and it looked to be a doctor's office. I didn't see Murphy anywhere, me seeing that I was half naked and my back was taken care of. I took off the rest that I had on since there was no point, and coming into a hallway headed towards the waiting room. It was cold in there, and as I came near the waiting room I felt warmth and saw an orange glow. I found Murphy kneeling down, him putting paper into the fireplace to keep the fire going.

"Murphy?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa, him then coming to sit beside me.

"Blair, I'm sorry back there, and thanks for saving me. It's just that I don't want to lose you; I love you too much." Explained Murphy, me smiling as I put a hand to his face.

"You don't have to apologize, I know you meant well. Besides, what would I do without a guy like you?" I told Murphy, him smiling. Murphy then pulled me into his lap, and bringing my face up kissed me deeply.

"How does your back feel?" Asked Murphy, me moving my shoulders some and arching my back a bit; and apparently he was getting turned on by it. It was obvious; what guy wouldn't, the girl he loves naked and in a towel, moving around and imagining of having sex with her? Then again before Murphy went to jail, we've had sex a few times; and yesterday.

"Are you purposely torturing me doing that?" Asked Murphy.

"No, but you did ask if my back was okay." I told him.

"I still think you did it on purpose you know." Said Murphy, me smiling innocently.

"Well then, I can just drop this sheet on purpose." I told Murphy as I let go of the sheet, but it still covered my lower half. Turning around a bit I wrapped my legs around his waist, and lifting up his face kissed him deeply. Licking my lips with his tongue I parted them open, Murphy slipping it in and playing with mine. I moaned as our tongues fought, and already I could feel Murphy getting hard through his jeans. Moving my hands down I took off his black shirt, and leaving my lips Murphy went to flick my nipples with his tongue.

"Murphy..." I moaned out, him gasping each time my hands went over his nipples. Murphy then put his lips around my nipples, his tongue rolling over them while I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. Leaving my nipples alone Murphy went to kiss me again, his right hand then going between my legs.

"Murphy...!" I gasped out, him going in and out of my clit with two of his fingers. My breath went ragged as he moved fast, and while he did that I undid Murphy's bottoms. Bringing his fingers out Murphy helped me, both of us completely naked as he went to grasp my behind. Sitting up some I slid Murphy in me, him groaning as I went slowly up and down on him. As I grinded on Murphy, I thought how we were making up the time we were away from each other. Moments later I got Murphy out of me, and kneeling down started to pump him a little bit. Grasping his manhood I licked and kissed the tip, Murphy gasping each time I did that.

"Fuck..." Breathed out Murphy, my tongue slowly licking up and down the shaft making him moan. Taking it whole in my mouth, I started sucking on it and stopping every now and then roll the tip with my tongue. I then sped up making Murphy moan, him holding my hair back so it wouldn't get in my mouth. Tasting precum I swallowed it, and sitting up Murphy kissed me deeply on the lips. Standing up Murphy came behind me, and taking his manhood went up and down my behind. Gripping the sofa armrest Murphy grabbed my behind, me moaning when he entered me slowly. At first Murphy went slow, the both of us moaning at the feeling of each other before he sped up.

"Murphy..." I groaned out, him then pulling out of me. Lying on the sofa Murphy came over me, but he had a smile on his face getting me confused.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"The fire is making you glow gold, it's amazing." Said Murphy, and I smiled.

"Thanks." I told him, and lying on top of me went inside of me. Wrapping my legs around him I also gripped his back, me ahing each time he went in me.

"Blair..." Breathed out Murphy, me and him starting to burn up from the heat and our bodies. Murphy went hard into me, the both of us moaning as I soon felt myself tighten around him.

"Murphy...I'm about to..." I told him.

"I'm with you..." Breathed out Murphy, and in a shout the both of us came. Pulling out of me I scooted towards the edge, Murphy lying behind me and bringing me to him.

"I'm not going to let you fall, Blair." Said Murphy, him kissing my scarred shoulder.

"You know, it feels like every time you kiss my scar I feel like it should just fade. If I never had met you, I probably wouldn't have... kept on living because of him." I explained to Murphy, his thumb massaging my stomach.

"Well, you've got a reason to live now babe. I'm here for you, and I'm pretty sure that that asshole got what he deserved. And what I'm glad for, is that you supported me while I was in jail; if you didn't my relationship would've failed like my first wife." Explained Murphy.

"I'm sorry that she didn't, you're a really great guy." I told Murphy, and I felt him sigh on my shoulder.

"Well, I'm lucky that I have a second chance with you. Carol also had a second chance with another guy and at another kid." Murphy told me, me hearing him feel sad at the kid part.

"I'm glad that you have a second chance. I love you, Murphy." I told him, me then feeling him smile in my hair.

"I love you too, Blair." Said Murphy and closing my eyes fell asleep.


End file.
